memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gliese876
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Gliese876! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Odo page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 21:52, October 5, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. STO It's been our policy to not note the mere presence of planets/stars/etc in STO, as that would mean pretty much every article here would have such a mention. Only when some significant fact is revealed about something in STO (or, for that matter, any noncanon work) do we mention it here. --31dot 18:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Your revised note is a little better, but it is not "soft canon"- it is non-canon, as all licensed products are. Please review MA:CANON for more information.--31dot 21:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. In the case of your recent upload, it doesn't have a citation, and is distorted and of poor quality because it was blown up beyond the actual resolution of the image. Please see the already linked to image policy for the correct aspect ratio and way to get screenshots from episodes. - 18:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC)